Mi alma condenada
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Él no seria capaz de manchar aquella alma tan pura con su locura. Porque ella era lo más preciado que tenia. One-shot. FlippyxFlaky


**¡Hola a todos!...n-n...Bien lamento no haber subido historias en tanto tiempo, y lamento no poder actualizar "Demonic Love"...¡Por favor no me maten!**

**Pero debido a que tengo que estar al dia con mis estudios, no he podido actualizar como yo quisiera. :(... Sin embargo, me e dado un tiempo, entre que hacia un ensayo y buscaba material. Para hacer este pequeño One-shot. No pienso darle una continuación, pero espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de HTF pertenecen a MondoMedia.**

**Mi alma condenada.**

Encendió su cigarro con tranquilidad mientras cruzaba sus tobillos y estiraba sus piernas un poco. La nicotina calmo el pequeño gusto dulzón que había quedado como un residuo de lo que sucedió. Poso su mirada entre cerrada, en la ventana de aquel cuarto de hotel, mientras aspiraba con fuerza la leve brisa invernal que calaba los huesos de los peatones nocturnos esa noche.

Poso sus manos en su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos verdes con algo de rudeza, antes de llevarlas hasta su cara y frotar sus ojos con fuerza. No tardo para que nuevamente ardieran al acordarse su situación.

Se froto el puente de su nariz, antes de acomodar sus botas militares. Su torso bien formado , algo bronceado y rodeado de cicatrices era llenado por aquel frio malvado que ingresaba desde el exterior. Miro el cuerpo de la mujer que dormía sobre aquellas sabanas destrozadas. Tapo su desnudez con una cobija antes de dejar un monto de dinero sobre la mesa de luz.

Cubrió su torso con su sudadera negra para luego ajustarse su fiel chaqueta. Las placas en su cuello chocaron entre ellas haciendo que él baje su mirada abatido. Pese a odiarlas por recordarle la locura que había pasado, las amaba por el simple hecho de recordarle quién era en realidad.

Se subió a su vehículo aun con el cigarro en su mano consumido hasta la mitad. Le dio una calada duradera antes de tirarlo por su ventana, soltó el humo con suavidad mientras sentía la leve tranquilidad que le brindaba aquel vicio.

Apoyo su frente contra el frio volante, antes de soltar un jadeo. Pateo con fuerza el acelerador antes de arrancar el vehículo.

Esa noche, como todas las noches desde hace semanas, busco nuevamente a una de esas prostitutas que trabajaban a las afuera de la ciudad. Cualquier hombre en su estado buscaría a una que le cobrara una miseria, pero él no buscaba una común.

No. Él las seleccionaba siempre a la perfección, con las mismas características que ella. Cabello largo, rojizo; carita pequeña y fina; cuerpo escuálido y pequeño. Había encontrado algunas que la personificaban a la perfección, pero algo siempre lo dejaba insatisfecho. Sus ojos.

No eran rojos y claros como los de ella. No demostraban la inocencia e inteligencia, que esa pequeña doncella demostraba. No…ninguna de ellas, era ella…

Al llegar a su casa tiro sus botas repletas de barro, detrás de la puerta. Sacándose su chaqueta se dirigió hacia su baño haciendo que las gotas frías cayeran hacia él rotundamente, calmando, de alguna forma, aquella desesperación obsesiva que tenia.

.

.

.

Miro su respiración congelarse en el aire haciéndolo soltar con leve gruñido. Odiaba el frio, le resultaba doloroso recordar como en el pasado, los hijos de puta de sus superiores, los mandaban, a él y a sus compañeros, a buscar cosas en pleno invierno, solo porque ellos no se molestaban en levantar sus culos de los cómodos asientos en los que se encontraban.

El ruido de algo chocando contra la escarcha que habitaba en las veredas, lo hizo mirar hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido. Pero como siempre, aquella expresión molesta e indiferente cambio totalmente al encontrara la melena dorada resaltando entre la blanca nieve.

Se acerco a ella, notando como sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados, algo aturdida. Tomo su pequeña mano, tirándola de ella, incorporándola de la caía que había tomado. Tímida ella levanto su mirada dedicándole una sonrisa, pero al verlo rápidamente su expresión cambio por una nerviosa.

-Flippy…G-gracias…-balbuceo haciendo que el suspirara rendido. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde hace más de seis meses.

Desde la última vez en que él, la mato.

_"¡Ya no quiero ser más tu amiga!"_

Las palabras crudas de aquella vez entremedio de sangre e intestinos. Lo hicieron alzar un poco su boina antes de comenzar a recoger el desorden de comida embalsamada y vegetales frescos, que habían regados por doquier. Una vez que termino su tarea se las entrego a su mano y la miro con algo de reproche.

-No seas tan descuidad…-la regaño, sin poder evitar que la puntas de sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa.

Ese instinto de protección, esa sensación cruda de proteger algo valioso para él volvía nuevamente cuando la veía con aquella mirada nerviosa y tímida se bajaba al suelo manteniéndose sonrojada. Pero ahora en su lugar, se encontraba una mirada repleta de tristeza e inclusive, se atrevió a pensar, de un toque de soledad.

-Cuídate- le dijo sintiendo como sus pequeños guantes color rojo rozaban su mano tosca y fría.

Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, intentando obtener algo de calor.

Si él fuese alguien testarudo y poco inteligente, aquella ocasión se pudo haber quedado a su lado pese a ese grito inconsciente que le brindo cuando estaba preso de la locura. Pero, el no quería sumergirla a el mundo oscuro y adulto que se encontraba. Porque lo sabía, Flaky con sus dieciocho años, era el ser más puro que conocía en su podrido mundo.

Temía, mancharla. Tenía miedo de destruir aquella alma pura que tenia. La deseaba, como nadie en ese podrido mundo. Flaky era una niña que recién comenzaba a caminar, y él era un adulto que cargaba con un peso rotundo en su espalda. Y ese peso era nada más ni nada menos que el peso de la vida. Su alma estaba podrida y sentenciada al infierno.

Si alguien le preguntara las razones de su alejamiento rotundo, le contestaría con franqueza y sinceridad:

_Porque no quería corromper aquella alma, claro que no. _

-Flippy…-Escucho un sollozo a su espalda haciendo que se detuviera y mirara a la peliroja venir hacia él tirando de sus manos todo lo que llevaba. Sintió como aquello delgados brazos lo rodeaban haciéndolo temblar.-¡Lo siento!¡En verdad, lo siento!-grito con su cuerpo sollozando-¡Seamos nuevamente amigos, por favor!-rogo elevando su mirada hacia su rostro serio.

Él no contesto, pero los brazos fuertes que rodeaban su fina cintura le dieron, de manera silenciosa, alguna calma.

-Lo siento…-pidió disculpas él, pero con otro propósito- Yo no puedo volver a ser tu amigo…

Con su labio temblando y varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y el llanto, él noto la desilusión en sus ojos. La soledad y desesperación por ser querido.

Tomo su barbilla haciendo que el rostro de niña se elevara hacia él en toda su plenitud.

-No puedo ser tu amigo...-volvió a repetir, haciendo que un puñal agudo se posara en su corazón.-Porque…deseo ser más que tu amigo…-susurro haciendo que su aliento a mentas golpeada contra aquel rostro que sostenían sus manos.

Roso esos labios con lentitud, anhelando, deseando, que aquel sabor dulce se quedara por lo menos por una semana en su boca. Toco aquellos labios en plenitud, succionando aquel néctar embriagador que calaba cada vez más en su organismo.

Atónita, los ojos de ella se fueron lentamente cerrando hasta que sus lágrimas se detuvieron en seco. Su beso se volvió una danza, suave y algo tímida, pero algo tan increíble como la perfección misma.

Abrió sus ojos entre el beso, mirando el rostro sonrojado de la doncella entre sus brazos. Era tan pura.

Se iría al infierno, pero sonrió al recordar una cosa: De todos modos su alma ya estaba condenada al infierno.

* * *

**¡Termine!...Esa ultima parte fue mi parte favorita al escribirla! ^w^...Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Por cada Review que dejes, Flippy te regalara una navaja autografiada! *¬*...**


End file.
